


As The Sun Goes Down

by CheerUpLovely



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerUpLovely/pseuds/CheerUpLovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't need words, or touches, or embraces, or even the satisfaction of their own name whimpered seductively into their ears. They didn't need that to feel loved, but it didn't stop them craving it. It didn't stop the games they would play to seek those prizes out of each other. Just because they could feel loved in the living room, curled up together while she read and he watched television, it didn't mean that he didn't want to love her until she relinquished the self control she prized herself on so much, and it didn't mean that she didn't want to experience just how effective he was at hitting the targets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@_ClintBarton_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40_ClintBarton_).



The clothing is gone before their feet touch the sand. There's no need to cover up on the private beach, after all. The beach house was as remote as the secluded coastline behind it, and there was no one to witness their more intimate walk even if it was possible for them to be seen. Their clothes lay the trail from where their walk began, her shirt marking the starting point on the banister and his left sock in a small heap on the patio. All they bought with them was the bottle of champagne that he had bought from the kitchen, a celebration to cement the moment hours before when they'd decided that once this impromtu vacation was over they'd begin a fresh start with a new apartment of their own, a shared home away from S.H.I.E.L.D where they could lie down and wake up beside each other every day, a new place that hadn't been his alone first like his current apartment. 

The secluded beach was a beautiful addition to the beach house they were staying in, setting a romantic and comfortable mood. Playful and carefree, they drank from the champagne bottle, walking along the sand until they were laughing at nothing more than each others glances and the bottle was empty, abandoned in the sand by the house. They walked along the sand and into the warm, clear ocean, the lack of her usual bikini she'd been wearing for the rest of the trip was missing in the most wonderful way, beckoning to him. This confident curiosity exploded within him at the flirty, somewhat innocent slip of her legs against his, and the completely non-accidental brushed hips and thighs as they waded into the water. He lay in the water, floating with only his head above the soft waves as she walked out towards him, exposed in the most intimate of ways with the golden streams of the sunset reflecting off of her. 

He stood when she was standing before him, letting her notice the way his eyes dragged slowly over each part of her torso, bringing her into his arms with his hands settling on her waist. He kissed her silently as she ran her hands over the lingering water trails on his chest, settling one hand over his heart and parting from the kiss only long enough to whisper a single word into his parted lips. 

"Mine..."

"All yours, Natasha..." he nodded, bringing his lips back to hers as he allowed himself to appreciate this moment with her.

Here, on the private beach down from the house, the sea and the sand were the only voyeurs. The opportunity for most couples ultimate fantasy was right in their hands and they both knew that the other wouldn't be able to resist. It had been inevitable from the moment their bare feet touched the sand. No one was working, no one was trying to kill them, and they weren't under cover...it was just them, off the clock, vacation hours...he felt her sigh into the kiss and grinned back, the movement of his lips parting them. 

In her momentary distraction, her eyes still closed from the kiss, he grabbed her firmly around the waist and pulled her under the water. In the moments before they hit the water he heard her give a playful shriek, locking her lips over his as the salt water enveloped her. She felt a surge of thrill as he returned the kiss, rising them back up into the air again. When they parted, she gasped for air, still laughing from the moments before they landed in the ocean. For a few minutes, they cavorted in the water, splashing and wrestling like teenagers, chasing each other and trying to dunk each other through the waves. With all their training it was quite a well matched competition until they both stood waist deep in the water, breathing hard, grinning, and enjoying the calm that the ocean bought them.

Their arms fell around each other, embracing each other while they caught their breath. Her head turned to the side, admiring the view that the horizon offered them. "Beautiful out here..." she mumbled to herself, as she felt him moving around to stand behind her.

It was, and would remain for a long time, one of the most memorable sunsets she had ever seen, each crimson ray of light stretching across the water from a half-submerged sun lingering on the horizon. Such wonderous colours tinged agains the ocean was breathtaking, much like the arms that entwined her waist from behind, nesting parts of him against her back that she wanted elsewhere. He stood close behind her, his breath on her neck sending a rush of tingles down her spine, yet he said nothing, gazing over her shoulder at the panoramic view before them, a feeling of peace they'd struggled for so long to achieve finally accomplished.

He turned her in his arms and her body lined up with his, wrapping her arms around him in a way that removed all his self control and he kissed her deeply. They they finally parted they were both lacking breath. She looked at him deeply, then her eyes fluttered closed again as she moved forward and their lips joined once more, their kiss soft and gentle, though bursting with passion. She moaned softly as they explored each other, her hands reaching up to carress his face.

Their kiss was sensual and playful, tongues darting into one anothers mouths and lips pressed firmly together. His hands travelled down to her backside, pulling her up in the water to lock her knees around his waist, savouring the sudden closeness of her with a groan against her lips. 

He isn't sure how he finds the concentration to keep them both from falling as he walks out of the water and up on to the beach with her still in his arms. He lowers her down into the sand, sitting beside her and drawing her into his arms. "Stay..." he whispered, though she made no move to leave.

"I'm right here," she told him, shifting her weight and leaning more comfortably against him.

He noticed he'd at some point wrapped her hands around her bare middle. Her neck was right before him, as were her exposed shoulders, and without thinking he leaned forward to nuzzle the nape of her neck, his lips gliding over her skin. "Yes, you are..." he grinned against her skin.

She tipped her head to the side, exposing more of her neck. He moved forward again, kissing her shoulder again, and again, and slower, trying not to leave any part untouched. She reached down, lightly grabbing his wrist. "I told you already...forever..." she repeated. "I meant it."

He turned his attention to the curve of her neck, and when he leaned forward to glimpse the side of her face he saw her eyes were closed, her lips parted ever so slightly. He rubbed his cheek against her, and she gasped at his closeness, turing her head so she could kiss him. Without separating they adjusted their positions for a better angle, the kiss deepening, tongues touching, flickering, dancing together.

"Forever..." he repeated as he moved, flipping them gently so she was beneath him in the sand. He laughed as he leaned over her, his hands at her sides and his legs between hers. It was times like then, when he grinned down at her like he'd won a prize by hovering over her, that she could see the young boy in him, full of mischief and up to no good...although his 'no good' was something that she thoroughly enjoyed. 

"Sounds so appealing when you say it.." she smirked.

With wet hair and bare skin they lay down together, unable to resist the sweet desire to press their bodies together. His dark stare was enough for her to become lost and forget all modesty and reason on the secluded beach. They reached for each other, touching gently at first, no clothing to restrict the feel of silky bare skin. She gripped and held his face tightly in her hands, leaning her head to put her lips over his. Seductively, her lips moved from his mouth to his chest and continued a trail down his body as much as she could reach.

He knew how to please her best, all the places that made her so delirious with pleasure that she forgot her own name. Grinning down at her, he adjusted himself slightly so that she trembled in his embrace. Whether she was trying to speak, they'd never know, as all that came out of her mouth was a tangled mixture of a groan and whisper, an unintellible, lustful attempt at his name.

There was something more than physical pleasure passing between them, something unspoken and stronger than anything she'd ever felt. As the sun went down behind them they rocked, kissed and touched each other into a constant state of need. Her fingers were by turns gentle, urgent, invading, and her tongue visited the places that her fingers had been, kissing down his body. He was so desperate for her touch amid the teasing that when her hands strayed just where he wanted them he groaned and buried his face into her shoulder for a moment. He kept one hand steady on her hip, keeping her rhythm continuous, while the other gripped desperately into the sand beneath them.

"We need..." he gasped, trying to hold onto himself somewhat. "...more champagne..."

She traced her fingers along the side of his neck, along his jaw and up to his lips. Soft and firm, she ran her thumb back and cross above them, feeling the edges of a stubble you couldn't yet see unless up close. She leaned down and kissed his earlobe, lightly nibbling along its edge, curling her tongue around his ear. "There's only one thing I need more of right now..." she whispered.

He reacted with a gasp, his hips rolling against hers. "And what's that?" he asked her.

Her answer was to kiss him passionately, ridding him of all the breath in his body. His hand travelled across her up, moving up her ribs to her breasts, showing enough attention to the area that she could have easily walked away satisfied from that alone, and yet she was still whispering under her breath for more. They no longer watched the sunset, which had all but melted into the sea by then. 

"You," she told him simply, answering his previous question as his hands began to wander.

He smirked triumphantly. "You'll make me blush, Agent Romanoff..." he teased.

She gave him a hungry gaze, breathing hard beneath him. "I'll make you blush in places you didn't know you could blush, Barton," she told him, her voice husky in a way that drove him insane.

His response was to passionately assault all her senses. Between the sensations from his mouth and his fingers, she was spiraling quickly into a frenzy. He worked gently but relentlessly, the whole time rolling against her to try and difuse some of his own tension.Yet his hands never left her for more than a moment and he left her skin on fire. "I can't wait..." he grinned, his lips close to her air.

Her body was acting of its own accord, no longer the master of why her legs were gripping his so tightly, just a passenger on what promised to be an enjoyable ride. When she arched back against him, pushing her head into the sand, he heightened the feelings by kissing her exposed neck. For a moment her breathing became erratic with surprise and pleasure, her hand jerking before coming to rest between his shoulder blades. "God, Clint..." she gasped, allowing a whimper to pass her lips.

She began rocking against him, then her body tensed stronger than ever, arching her back with a strangled cry on her lips. All the time, he watched her, enjoying the motions as much as she was, loving the reactions he could rouse from her. The way her body tensed from time to time...the way she furrowed her brow when he touched her just right...the way she sighed and gasped and moaned softly. Then suddenly her eyes snapped open, a look of approaching desperation as she kissed him passionately.

"Natasha..." he whispered, his kisses softening as his hands returned up her waist to settle in the sand either side of her. She broke apart from him, meaning to speak but unable to find words so she returned her lips to his with a newfound urgency. "We should...go inside..." he mumbled, his words gasped out between kisses. "Bed...want you..."

"You want me?" she questioned, looking up at him with eyes darkened with passion.

His hips moved against hers and he nodded. "So bad..."

She blinked slowly, looking up at him before kissing him deeply. "Then have me..."

"Bed...now," he growled against her lips.

They moved together like the flow of the waves behind them spilling onto the beach, the sea pulling back then sending a wave crashing against the sand, over and over as they made their way back into the house. A cool evening breeze was settling in the air, but it didn't effect the sweat that covered them through the lingering residue of sea water. How they made it all the way into the bedroom was a miracle, considering the amount of lingering touches and the four times they stopped to pin the other to the wall for a hungry kiss, but eventually they made it to the bed, where Natasha moved towards the white sheets. Without a moments hesitation she was lying on her back, smiling a beautifully seductive grin up at him with her body exposed.

"I believe there was something you wanted?" she teased him.

He gazed at her, approaching the bed and standing with his hands on her knees, looking down at her. She was beyond phsyically attractive; there was no question that was having an effect on him, but there was something more going on than just an animalistic urge to hear her cry out his name. Before him lay a human being, a broken one but in his eyes, a perfect one, who craved tenderness, passion, intimacy and - without a doubt - love. It didn't shock him to realise that was what he wanted, what he wanted more than anything, was to satisfy those needs. At that moment, all he wanted was to make her happy.

"You," he whispered, worshipfully caressing the back of her thighs before tracing the gentle slopes above them, capturing her in both hands and drawing her closer. "Only you...only ever you..."

She smiled at him, somehow managing to look like the sweetest thing in the world even though her hair was damp, her lips were swollen from his kisses and her eyes were rich with desire. "Well..that already belongs to you," she smiled, pulling him closer. "I want you, Clint..."

How many times since they had first met had she surprised him like this? How many times had he thought she was going to be as wonderful as the last time and then she would show him that she was so much more? How many times would he hear from her lips the very words that echoed in his own thoughts?

"Like I said," he mumbled against her lips, leaning harder into her as she pressed and wiggled her hips up and against his firm weight. "All yours..."

Her eyes opened, to see him above her. The distinctly sexual urge and attraction between them was as strong now as it was the first time they fell into bed together, one heated night in London after two bottles of vodka and too much dancing and that dress he adored. She reached one hand to the back of his neck, pulling him down to force his lips onto hers, their tongues clashing together, matching the actions of their bodies. Her heart pounded against her rib cage and she lifted her face, her mouth seeking his out with an urgency she hadn't ever felt before. When their lips fell together she felt his tongue flicker over hers, and she chased it with her own. 

He trailed his hands along her spine, gliding them over her skin. They rested on his hips for a moment before she felt him moving to join them and an audible sigh escaped her lips. They both groaned and rocked gently against each other, savouring the feeling. The heavy breathing was obvious and there had already been many passionate kisses. They leaned further into each other until the breathtaking moment when they finally pushed deepy together. 

Away from the scratch of the sand and safe in the familiar comforts of their bed, he found himself immersed in a soft heat that only she could provide to him. With one push he was fully inside her, sending a charge up her core and she rose up on her elbows to kiss him just as deeply as he had joined them. For a moment, neither of them moved, and he reached for her hands, fingers entwining as he kissed her softly. With one hand balancing him above her he used the other to hold her hip in place, their lips remaining joined.

The pleasure that rippled through him was far from just being joined to her - it was the feeling of their legs together, his weight above her, the unmistakable feeling of connection. He released his hands from hers, sliding them down her torso to rest on her waist and then across to the flat length of her stomach. She trembled at his touch, her breath coming harder as finally he began to move above her. Their arms wrapped around each other, mouths meeting as they kissed passionately, barely moving but reacting to each slight movement. 

At this point there was no need for words, neither of them needed instruction on how to heighten the experience for their partner. Occasionally they spoke in hushed tones, barely a whisper, the words 'I love you' merged into a whimper or a moan. Speech has completely gone, he realises. He may never be able to utter another word other than her name again. He kept his movements slow and deep, a steady gentle rhythm that sent waves rolling up from where they were joined to cover their entire bodies. There was no need to speak, but even as their bodies moved together in a connection which didn't require words, they whispered broken phrases of adoration to each other. 

Suddenly, with a faint whimper of his name from her lips, he began to move faster, driven by that sound only he could bring from her lips. The change in his breathing accompanied the increased pace, moving to rest himself on his elbows so their stomachs were pressed together as well, both his now-loose hands knotting into her hair as he kissed her. His pleasure was more evident with each sigh, breath and pounding heartbeat. Over and over he pressed strongly into her. She arched against him, their hands clasped together in the sheets. Uninhibited and eager, they moved together. 

She showed her affection with soft lips against his, and he reciprocated by slipping his tongue smoothly to touch her own. In the salty air, they gave in to all their desires. Sighs gave way to deeper breaths as movements quickened, her arms tight around his shoulders. Every encounter between them steamed with a surreal chemistry, but this was by far the perfect place to be together in that moment. He sighed a quiet moan against her lips, holding her tightly against his chest as they both approached their peak with a mutual shudder.

When they exploded together it was with his mouth pressed to hers, and her fingertips digging into the muscles of his lower back. He groaned into her mouth, louder than he'd have admitted but all he heard was half-scream that passed her lips. There was no time between them as they let the rush overwhelm them, nothing but the two of them deep inside each other.

The pressure blew and fire erupted through them. He didn't know what to say, so he gently kissed her shoulder from time to time and caressed her side. "Clint..." she whispered between heaving breaths. "I..."

He captures one of her hands, kissing her softly "I know," he told her. 

They didn't need words, or touches, or embraces, or even the satisfaction of their own name whimpered seductively into their ears. They didn't need that to feel loved, but it didn't stop them craving it. It didn't stop the games they would play to seek those prizes out of each other. Just because they could feel loved in the living room, curled up together while she read and he watched television, it didn't mean that he didn't want to slam into her until she relinquished the self control she prized herself on so much, and it didn't mean that she didn't want to experience just how effective he was at hitting the targets.

"I love you," she mumbles.

He smirks against her lips. She knew that he didn't need to hear those words, but that it made his heart pound and his lips turn up in a smile every time. They didn't need it, but they wanted it. They wanted it as long as this dangerous job allowed them to keep their lives for, and for as long as that was they planned to spend it together.


End file.
